Walk This Way
by uhohskettios
Summary: RQ - A story of two girls falling in love, but they both need a little push from an unusual direction. Crack!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**AN** - Umm, this fic might not be for everyone. Not for any offensive reasons, but just because it's kinda silly. Since I wrote it, I think it is highly entertaining, but I know my tastes aren't the same as the general public's. But if this fic does happen to be down your alley, then I hope you enjoy it :D.

* * *

Our time in the spotlight is fairly limited. Nobody really sees us or thinks about us, we're hidden underneath protective layers. But you see, we are very important behind the scenes, and we are tired of making sure everything goes smoothly without getting any credit. Honestly, where do you think Rachel Berry would be without us? As her feet, we are of vital importance to her success and accomplishment of goals; we think it is high time we get our recognition.

Come on, we don't stink, not like most feet. We're freshly showered and scrubbed every day, dried off carefully, lotioned, and slipped into modest conservative(and sometimes chaotic looking) knee socks and comfortable footwear. We always dress to impress, as the first impression is the most important. And, most significantly, we bring major hottness and attention to the legs above us.

But do we ever get a 'thank you' for being the most awesome and sexiest feet ever to live? No, we don't! And here is our plan to change that...

**;:** morphs out of the feet's thoughts and into Rachel Berry's life **:;**

Today was a day just like any other. Rachel had woken up with a smile upon her lips and a bounce in her step (Feet: "You're welcome!"). As Rachel did her usual morning routine, she noticed how soft and fluffy the carpet beneath her feet was. _Is my wonderfully pink and perfectly clean carpet always this soft?_ And, as Rachel slipped on her knee socks, the feeling of the smooth material running over her toes and the arch of her feet felt most pleasantly amazing. _This is rather strange, the nerve endings in my feet must be high or something...maybe I have been applying and lathering on too much Gold Bond as of late._ Rachel snapped out of her thoughts and raced down the stairs, eager to begin another day of hand raising and note taking.

It was the strangest thing. Usually Rachel moved elegantly and effortlessly through the throngs of students mulling about in the hallways of McKinley High, but today she just couldn't stay on her own two feet and she could not understand why! And the worst part is, is that every single time she tripped, her face would end up in close proximity to a foul-smelling, unhygienic, poorly dressed pair of feet. Honestly, seeing all these ugly and smelly feet were making her rather proud of her own. Rachel was able to handle these instances while keeping her manners somewhat intact and only offering a few choice insults to the owners of the feet. That was, until she heard the annoying voice of Jacob Ben-Israel.

"Rachel! You just fell at my feet!" Jacob stared down at Rachel, a bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth. "This just proves your undying love for me. Go ahead, baby. Feel free to kiss my shoes. Don't be embarrassed that you want to, it's only natural that you aren't able to resist the sex appeal that oozes from my body."

Rachel was about to bring her arm around to hit Jacob behind the knees, but, unfortunately, a shooting pain in her arm stopped her. _Darn my incessant need to answer questions! I really hate it when I pull a muscle from raising my arm too quickly._ Just as she was switching her weight onto her other arm, she heard a voice up above her.

"Oh please, Jacob! Your feet smell so bad you have to keep your shoes on to fight pollution. Nobody wants their mouth anywhere close to your feet. Now SCRAM!" Rachel watched in amazement as Jacob's feet fled from her view and another pair of feet took their place. _Nice pretty feet. Clean socks, pristine sneakers. These feet had everything going on! And they smelled so good._ She hardly noticed her head inching closer to the pair of feet, her nostrils inhaling the scent.

"Uh...Rachel?" Rachel looked up into the eyes of her savior, the owner of these perfect feet.

"Quinn..."

**;:** morphs back in the thoughts of Rachel's feet **:;**

No no no! This was not the plan! It was all going so smoothly until Quinn showed up. We had her thinking about us, appreciate us, loving us, she was proud of us! What are Quinn's feet doing, trying to steal the attention away from us? Those evil, conniving, sons of legs!

Not to worry though, we will come up with a new plan. If there's anything one should know about us, it is that we are extremely like Rachel. We're ambitious, driven(literally! We drive!), and we don't stop until we get the attention we want. We see you, Quinn's feet. You're stealing our thunder for now, but we are going to win.

* * *

If you read the fic, and you did enjoy it in the slightest, please leave a review to let me know! And thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I'm so excited that I'm actually continuing with this fic - usually I start one, then lost interest immediately. However, I'm really caught up in this fic and I'm really excited to see where it goes, and I hope you all are too :)

* * *

When Quinn had heard Jacob making those comments to Rachel, she'd felt something in her heart stir, she wasn't sure why, but it had lead to her telling Jacob to get the hell away from Rachel. It was strange that she cared, but hey, if it gave her a reason to be cruel to Jacob, she wasn't going to dwell on the feelings too long.

Speaking of feelings . . . what on earth was Rachel feeling that was causing her to lean closer and closer to Quinn's feet. Quinn could clearly see Rachel's cute nose wiggling as it sniffed at her, and, after she shook her read roughly to get the idea of Rachel's nose being cute out of her head, she spoke.

"Uh … Rachel?"

"Quinn?" Rachel looked up at her, and then flushed once she realized how close she was to Quinn's feet, and how her nose was still unconsciously taking in deep breaths off the tantalizing, enthralling, perfect, sweet, sexy, sensual, titillating- Rachel was interrupted from listing more qualities of the amazing aroma coming from Quinn's feet when Quinn sharply asked Rachel what kind of freak she was, smelling her feet.

"I'm sorry Quinn," Rachel stammered. "I don't know what came over me. I apologize profusely."

"Freak." Quinn rolled her eyes, gave a sigh, and turned off and walked off.

Rachel moved up to kneel on her knees, and, as she gathered her books and papers up, she too thought, _What on earth was I doing smelling Quinn Fabray's feet and thinking all those things about them? _Rachel shrugged, stood, and, with the help of her feet who were still trying to get her attention, _skipped_ off to her next class, not noticing all the strange looks she was getting because she was freakin' skipping through the hallways.

**;: **morphs into Rachel's feets thoughts **:;**

Oh yes, we have now devised our new plan. It's a tricky one, but it just might work if we can pull it off well. We have to set up a situation in which Quinn, if she's capable of feelings, might feel some compassion or pity toward Rachel, and thus we will draw her in, and, just when her feet step near us, we will smite them down off of their pedestal! Stomping, deceptive smells, dirt, oh, it will all go down and Rachel will never think of Quinn's feet in such a way again once she sees them bruised and smelly and covered in gunk. Mwuhahahahaha …...

**;:** morphs back to regular story telling mode **:;**

Later that day, Rachel was at Glee practice and in the middle of performing a flawless routine when, at a section of the dance where there is lifting and moving of chairs, Finn slammed one down onto what he assumed was the floor. He thought the sound and feel of the chair hitting floor felt different than usual, but he didn't give it much consideration before twirling, yes, twirling, away and continuing the dance. He only stopped when he realized everyone else had stopped, and they were all looking over at where Rachel stood, her face a pale white and her eyes squeezed shut tightly. Then Finn looked down. Oops. He was right, that wasn't the floor he'd put the chair down on... It was Rachel's foot.

Rachel open her eyes, but only so that she could glare at Finn as she fought to keep the tears from falling. "If my dominant arm wasn't sprained from raising it to answer so many questions, be assured that I would slap you so hard right now that your 'mailman' would fall off from the reverberations."

Finn paled, and backed away slowly before turning and running away with his hand covering his 'mailman'. The rest of the Glee Club stepped closer to Rachel, trying to see if she was all right.

"Rachel, is your foot all right?" Mr. Schuester asked gently, removing the chair from her foot. Rachel sat down on the chair that had just injured her and slowly pulled off her shoe. Everyone in the room gasped at the circular bruise the was already forming an ugly black and purple pattern on her foot.

"No, Mr. Schuester, my foot is not all right. It seems that having a chair slammed down onto it by a boy who may possibly be related to Hagrid does cause quite some serious damage." Rachel sniffled and looked up at Mr. Schuester through lashes dotted with tears. "I'm afraid I won't be able to continue with Glee practice today. Is it all right if I take my leave early?"

Will nodded and then looked at the rest of the students in the room. "Is anyone able to give Rachel a ride home? I don't think she should drive in her current condition."

Rachel, just having had her tears of pain start to subside, felt the tears start to come back as everyone looked around and started to scoot away from her at Mr. Schuester's question.

After several long moments and several lost tears, Quinn stepped forward rejectedly and softly said, "I'll drive you home, Rachel."

Rachel glances up, surprised that Quinn was being her nice to her twice in one day.

"Thank you, Quinn."


End file.
